Hidden
by Airissan
Summary: "¿Y qué si es el ángel jefe? Ángel por igual, no te sientas importante." Fue uno de sus grandes dilemas el pensar que se tragaría sus palabras por igual, después de todo, entre camaradas también hay prohibidos secretos de nunca contar.


**DISCLAIMER:** El juego RPG maker 'The Gray Garden' o 'El Jardín Gris' al igual que todos sus personajes que incluye, no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Okegom. (Deep-Sea Prisoner) La trama de la historia es lo único que es de mi autoridad.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí, a las 6 de la mañana hora de mi país terminando de escribir este one-shot! -aplausosaplausos-(?) Kamisama, ya necesitaba desahogarme y escribir un fic serio (serioplz) de mi pareja favorita de TGG… Oh sí, todos creerían que fuese EtihwxKcalb (segundafavorita) ¡pero no es así! Sino… *redobledetamboresplz* ¡WodahsxGrora! Los amo, bye.

Bien, comencemos con las advertencias. No es lemon como tal (ni se acerca) pero contiene escenas que pues… puede ser vista de varias maneras pero rotundamente es algo cruel(?) no por decir tampoco cercano al lemon pero al menos no es tan apta para una persona joven, o sensible, de todos modos dejaré esta advertencia por si las dudas, igual hay palabras groseras de por medio pero no son muchas(?). Todo el fic se encuentra narrado en primera persona, quien es Grora, mi personaje favorito de TGG –je- e hice lo posible por no salirme del papel ;W; aunque bueno, al como actúa Grora se parece un tanto a mí (Y Macarona, también un poco)(?)

¡Bien, no los hago esperar más! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que Etihw restauró el mundo? Oh vaya, es Dios, ella no cuenta los días a menos que esté muy aburrida. Todo parece ser como si no se hubiese sentido el desastre por doquier y casi, ¡casi! La destrucción del mundo, por culpa de un Diablo sin domar. Ah… Vaya. Por algo como esto… Me alegra de que Kcalb sea el Diablo de este mundo… quizá por lo sumiso, sí, eso debe ser.<p>

¿Uh? ¿Cómo estoy yo? ¡Excelentemente bien! No necesitas preocuparte por mí, en verdad. Lo de esa vez fue porque me dejé llevar por la fuerza… Y no, el tonto ángel jefe terminó más herido que yo ¡No puedes negarlo! Ah, hablando de ese ángel… No ha salido del castillo en estos días, me pregunto por qué.

Etihw debería saberlo, quizá le pregunte al rato, cuando termine de comer.

.

…

.

—Oh, buenos días —Un demonio me saluda por cortesía, no pierdo nada con hacerlo también y hoy estoy de muy buen humor ¿por qué? ¡Porque el ángel jefe sigue de perezoso en su habitación! Por lo menos no me preocupo entre sus mil y un regaños por minuto, es desesperante. Vi a Etihw de lejos y recordé lo que le quería preguntar, sí, para matar el tiempo —¡Hey, Etihw!

.

—Buen día, Grora —Su sonrisa no ha cambiado mucho durante estos últimos siglos, supongo —¿Ya sanaron por completo tus heridas?

.

—Sí, estoy curada —A diferencia de otro ángel que no saldrá del cuarto por días… —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.

—Claro, dime —Bueno ¿dije que para matar el tiempo, no? —Ah, Wodahs está enfermo —¿Qué? ¿Enfermo? ¡Y no me dijo! Piensa que iré hacia él tan fácilmente, ingenuo —Lleva días así, aunque puedo curarlo fácilmente… No se deja.

.

—Ah, es un terco —Si me viera a mi misma fruncir el ceño —que rara vez hago— me reiría mucho, pero no más que el estado actual del ángel jefe ¡vulnerable! —¿Es un resfriado?

.

—La verdad… No lo sé —Etihw ¡Eres Dios! —Puede que aun no haya terminado de sanar, ya sabes cómo es él —No, eso me desconcierta —Deberías ir a verlo, nadie lo ha visitado durante estos días, ni siquiera Kcalb —Porqué será…

Lo pensé más de dos veces ¿de verdad estaría bien? ¡O quizás escapó de los deberes! Ah, conociéndolo, es capaz de hacerlo. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo enfermo… sería interesante y plenamente, satisfactorio.

—Sí, creo que iré a verle —Me despedí de Etihw, creo que estaría bien echar un vistazo y reprenderlo si es que se hace el enfermo por no hacer sus trabajos… ¡No te creas importante por ser ángel jefe! Es solo un título, si no lo entiendes te lo explicaré…

.

…

.

Me di una caminata por la aldea, como de costumbre vi tanto a ángeles como demonios compartiendo cosas o jugando, típico luego de haber estado el mundo a punto de morir calcinado en llamas… o puede que lo hayan olvidado, también. A lo lejos pude ver a Macarona y a Rawberry recolectando manzanas… y también gusanos, al parecer. Espera ¿Qué estas dos no van a la escuela hoy? Bueno, no las culparé.

¿De verdad el tonto ángel jefe no quiere salir de su cuarto por andar de enfermo? Me recorrí toda la aldea, la escuela, la biblioteca, el jardín… Y nada. Espera ¡¿Etihw estaba hablando en serio?! Oh vamos tonto ángel, tus días de tranquilidad se han acabado justo ahora.

Regresé al castillo, todo se veía muy tranquilo, puedo tomarme mi tiempo. Subí escaleras hasta encontrarme con mi habitación, y al otro extremo, el del ángel jefe. ¿De qué manera puedo entrometerme a su habitación? ¿Rompiendo la puerta? ¿Tele-transportándome? No, eso último no me apetece… Tocaré la puerta, espero que alguien responda.

—¡Oye, ángel jefe…! —Callé por un momento, debía escuchar su voz en perfecto estado para reconocer que no estaba enfermo, porque en realidad… sé que no lo está —¡Oyeeeeee, ángel jefe! —¿Estará durmiendo? Puede que Etihw de verdad me haya dicho la verdad, pero…

.

—Hay alguien afuera… —¿Uh? Eso que acabo de escuchar… ¿Una mujer? —E-Espera… ¡Ah!

.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Definitivamente el ángel jefe no tiene una voz tan aguda, a menos que fuera parte de su resfriado… ¡Ah no, no me engañará tan fácil! Bueno, tomaré el segundo método en mi lista —¡Pasaréeeeee! —Encontré un cuarto sumamente oscuro, la ventana apenas y filtraba luz ¿Qué era esto, la prisión? No podía verlo… Estaba muy oscuro —¡Prenderé la luz! Al final de cuentas, lo tuve que hacer. No había nadie, ni siquiera él en cama, pero parecía muy desordenada para creer que no hubiese alguien —¡Ya deja de esconderte, ángel je…!

.

—Cierra la boca —¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a asustarme de esa forma?! Lo miré, estaba justo detrás de mi hasta el momento en que me volteé y lo vi, sus ropas… parecían de abuelito ¿Qué con esas prendas? En vez de pijama parecía de la era medieval…

.

—No te ves tan enfermo como creí —Lo inspeccioné, de pies a cabeza… Además de su 'traje medieval' no había nada raro en él… solo sus demacrados ojos —¿Cuándo pensarás volver al trabajo? Ahora todo me lo dejan a mí.

.

—Sigo enfermo —Y eso era todo lo que pensaba decir… No, no lo acepto —Puedes irte, ya aseguraste que estoy bien.

.

—¡Yo no vine a asegurar nada! Estás más sano que Kcalb, si no vuelves al trabajo le diré a Etihw que dejes de ser un… —Momento ¿y esa marca bajo su cuello? Se ve roja… como una herida —Eh ¿Te lastimaste? —Quise asegurarme de ello, pero por muy poco que acerqué mi mano, él la tomó firmemente y con dureza, empezando a lastimarme —¡Oye, lastimas!

.

—Lo siento —Me solté de él ¿En serio, quien se cree que es? Tuve que tomar medidas más necesarias, y para eso… —¿Eh? —La velocidad es una de mis cualidades, así que no me costó mucho ver esa 'herida' en contra de su voluntad, pero… Eso no parecía una herida —Serás…

.

—¿Qué es eso en realidad? —Apunté con mi dedo, no me creería que fuese una herida ya que la pude ver claramente, parecía como un moretón… pero era rojo marcado de manera ovalada, reciente o quizá de hace unos minutos —Responde.

.

—No tengo que decirte nada a ti —¿Oh, con qué prefieres lo duro? —Por favor, retírate.

.

—Escuché algo antes de entrar —Esto se volvía sospechoso para mí ¿Por qué no decirme? Somos camaradas, aunque nos odiemos casi siempre —Era una voz, pero tuya no.

.

—Era mi voz —¡Ja! ¿tan femenina? Ni me lo paso —No es nada, necesito descansar.

.

—¿Crees que eres exento por ser superior a todos los ángeles? No, no lo eres y yo lo aseguro —Nuestras estaturas no ayudan mucho, pero nunca dejaría que alguien alto como él me intimidara, no si se trata de ese tonto ángel —Te veo muy bien, sano, para nada enfermo pero sí desvelado ¿Seguro que no has estado haciendo algo de noche?

.

—No lo he estado ¿puedes retirarte? —Lo veía diferente, eso era un hecho. Sus ojeras no eran como para decir 'se ha desvelado por trabajo' y esa marca en su cuello tampoco me afirma nada… ¿Estará haciendo algo de lo que Etihw no pueda enterarse?

.

—Ah, está bien… Bien, si mañana sigues tirado en cama, te sacaré de allí —No me quise despedir, él no lo merecía, aunque empiezo a creer que él ha estado haciendo algo en estos días… Ah, será mi imaginación.

.

…

.

Otro día, amaneció muy frío hoy y mis manos reciben hasta un punto de congelación ¡Hace mucho frío! Debería buscar mi bufanda, pero… ¿Dónde la dejé la última vez? En mi cuarto no, siento que se lo di prestado a alguien la otra vez ¿Yosafire? No lo necesita ¿Macarona? Ella me lo devolvió la otra vez ¿Etihw? A ella no se lo he prestado… Oh, qué extraño.

¡Ah! Al tonto ángel jefe se lo di, y no me lo ha devuelto. Bien ¡razón más para ir hoy a su habitación! Después de comer, claro.

De nuevo aquí, casi a la misma hora que ayer. Frente a su habitación donde no se escuchaba más que el aire pasar por debajo de la puerta, y al igual que ayer comencé a tocar.

—Oye, ángel jefe —Intenté no sonar tan fuerte, ya que él es tan sensible en ese aspecto que no lo haré enojar por hoy —Ángel jeeeeeeefe…

.

—…Das… W-Wo… —¿Eh, otra vez esa voz? No, estoy segura de que es una voz diferente —N-No lo… hnm… ¡A-Ah…! —¿Pero que estaba escuchando en realidad? De extraña manera empecé a sentirme mal, como si de algo me estuviese perdiendo o quizás él no me ha contado ¿algo sucedía allá dentro?

.

—¡Ángel jefe! —Tuve que alzar la voz, otra vez y ahora me importa poco que lo haga enojar otra vez, pero ahora todo vuelve al silencio ¿cree que soy tan tonta? —Bien, entraré —Nuevamente con mi segundo método, encuentro el cuarto a oscuras como ayer, pero ahora con un aroma algo diferente… olía a mujer, de seguro —¿Hasta cuándo más me estarás ocultando las cosas?

Revisé su cama, debajo de ella y en su baño. No, no había nadie ¿Estoy comenzando a alucinar? No, de verdad escuché una voz detrás de la puerta, era una mujer, de seguro…

¿Una mujer en su habitación? Suena extraño ¿pues qué estarían haciendo? Necesitaba explicación o simplemente lo dejaría pasar, pero al paso que va esto…

.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Oh, de nuevo ¡me quiere sacar el alma! —No sé cuál es tu decisión en venir a verme.

.

—¡Yo no vine a verte esta vez! Vengo por mi bufanda, la que te presté esa vez ¿Qué no tienes frío y andas sin…? —Espera, realmente está sin camisa ¿y cómo carajos quiere sanar del resfriado que según tiene? —¡Enróllate la sábana al menos!

.

—Ah, espera —Ignoró completamente mi segundo argumento, grandioso. Encontró rápido la bufanda y me sentí extraña por verla en tan buen estado y bien doblada, la recibí para ponérmela así que lo hice —Listo ¿puedes retirarte?

.

—Ah… —Ah no, de seguro sí oculta algo —Oye, volví a escuchar una voz, y sé que no eres tu —Parece mirarme esta vez, pero su rostro no se ve del todo bien… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Tuve que dar una pausa, moría de frío —Y ahora… huele a perfume de mujer.

.

—Eres una mujer —Pero claro que lo soy ¿Qué esperaba? —Es tu perfume.

.

—¡Yo no huelo así! —Demasiado mal para mi nariz, yo tendría que oler mucho mejor que eso —¡Huele diferente a mí! Está impregnado en las sábanas.

.

—Además la revisaste —Mierda, no debí decir eso ¡ah, que lo sepa, me da igual! —¿Qué planeas con todo esto? —¿Planear? ¡¿Planear algo?! El más sospechoso de todos ahora era él, no yo e irremediablemente, yo tendría que sacar sus secretos a la luz.

.

—Nada en realidad, pero… ¿estás ocultando algo? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta para evadir el asunto… Aunque, ahora, lo veo afligido, su rostro no se ve ni enfermo, se ve… triste —Tampoco estaré divulgándolo por todo el jardín, para que lo sepas —Hice de todo para que me dijera hasta la mínima cosa, aun no puedo entender nada si sigue estando callado, esto me irrita… —¿No dirás nada?

.

—Si lo digo, de seguro me odiarás —¿Eh? Odiarlo… ¿a tal grado? —Vete, tengo que descansar y para tu deleite, mañana comienzo mis labores —Oh, eso sí es buena noticia.

.

—Ah, bien… —No podría soportar el congelador de habitación que tiene, así que solo me despedí sin verle y me fui. No me sentía conforme conmigo misma ¿estará siendo sincero? El no es una persona tan sincera como se piensa, pero al menos conmigo podemos hablarnos de todo, bueno, casi todo.

¿Y de verdad estoy escuchando voces de mujeres? Distintas, ambas, de los dos mismos días en los que he ido a verlo, parecían susurrar algo y no se escuchaba de buena manera… No sé qué pensar, prefiero ir a comer algo.

.

…

.

Madrugué hoy, sin razón pero solo lo hice. Hoy tenía que asegurarme de que el ángel jefe no me estuviese mintiendo, probablemente él no me quiera decir porque me podría… ¿Preocupar? No me preocupo por él, prefiero reírme de sus errores aunque me sienta mala persona, pero es divertido. Bien, hoy no tocaré a su puerta ni le llamaré, entraré sigilosa a propiedad privada —bueno, ni tan privada— para asegurarme de un plan perfecto.

Hoy, sabré la verdad que oculta el ángel jefe sobre mí. No te creas importantes, sigues siendo sólo un ángel.

.

Bien, llegué con toda la cautela posible, no parece haber ruido que provenga de su habitación, sería una buena señal pero no para fiarme del todo, necesito investigar. Usé el segundo método por tercera vez, me encontré con su habitación nuevamente a oscuras, esta vez no olía a mujer, pero…

Ahí estaba él, en su cama durmiendo, como todo un perezoso. Realmente exageré, y por mucho ¿delirando quizá? No había nadie alrededor, simplemente él, durmiendo. Se le veía agradable y menos gruñón que como despierto, su mirada se ablanda cada vez que duerme… Me gusta verlo así, aunque pocas veces puedo apreciar este momento ¿Debería revisar su herida de antier? Bien, lo hice y parece que ha sanado, me alegro.

Ah, ese ángel siempre preocupándome… ¿Qué no debería ser al revés? Siempre soy yo la que se mete en líos y el termina salvándome, por mucho que lo moleste, es paciente conmigo y rara vez se enoja de verdad, aunque fuese también en broma, siempre hemos estado juntos, en los momentos duros y tristes, como en los felices, siempre lo hemos estado y me gustaría estarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Es cierto, exageré las cosas y él parece actuar muy normal, en realidad sí estaba enfermo y pasaba malas noches, quizá ese resfriado le hizo esa herida en la piel por alguna reacción, eso debió ser. Ah, yo siempre buscando lo malo a las cosas, y si se trata de él… Lo es más. Bueno, supongo que ya he visto mucho un rostro tan tierno por hoy, lo dejaré dormir y me ocuparé de su labor.

.

—¿Wodahs? —Espabilé, mis hombros se tensaron y creí que saltaría del susto, pero no fue así. Volteé mi mirada para encontrar la de aquella ángel recién salida del baño, un lugar que no revisé hoy. ¿Qué demonios…? Apenas y cargaba ropa, su cabello despeinado como recién levantado, una mirada que nunca antes había visto… Este ángel no pertenece aquí. Endurecí mi rostro, evadiendo todo pensamiento negativo que intentaba romper con mi mente, no lo dejaría así de este modo.

.

—¿Quién eres? —Me aseguraría de acabar limpiamente con ella, era un poco más alta que yo y delgada de la misma proporción, pero se ve vulnerable y eso era punto a favor, pero ese no era mi insistencia… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿En la habitación de él, con ese atuendo…? —Responde, o te obligaré a responder.

.

—Perdón, nunca antes te había visto —Era de esperarse, tonta, ni siquiera eres de este mundo y si piensas en comenzar una rebelión, conmigo podrás tenerla —¿Qué haces aquí?

.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Alcé mi voz, importándome poco que él se despertada, debería ver esto con sus propios ojos ¿Una intrusa o una aprovechadora? No lo sé, pero toda culpa recaería en ella por no ser de este mundo, ni aunque fuese superior a mí, no me dejaré tan fácil.

.

—Vengo de visita, por supuesto —Oh, y todavía la perra sonríe, no saldrás ilesa de aquí —Vine a ver a mi novio, como de costumbre.

¿Eh? ¿Novio? Debí haber escuchado demasiado mal ¿ella era novia de él? ¿Del tonto ángel jefe? Mis oídos no funcionan. No me estés jodiendo… ¡Nunca antes la había visto! ¡Oh, gran idiota, al menos pudo haberla presentado antes! Pero… ¿De verdad… ella es su novia? Bueno, es muy linda además de rubia natural, pero… ¿Por qué no haber dicho nada, al menos a mí? Ah, quizá Etihw lo supo hace mucho y no quiso decirme por alguna razón… ¿Entonces, cual es la razón? Me sentí débil, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar ¿Qué me sucede? Novia, novia… esa palabra no sale de mi cabeza, por más que intento hacerlo.

La chica me sonreía, pero era como si fuese parte de un plan malévolo ¿pensará hacerme algo? ¿Pensará atacar al ángel jefe? Ni de broma, primero enfrentarme a mí si es lo que desea, pero no dejaría que lo lastimase, no otra vez.

—Hey, chica, deberías irte antes de meterte en muchos problemas —Ella no hizo por inmutarse, me seguía sonriendo y eso comenzaba a fastidiarme —¡¿Qué no escuchast…?!

.

—Eres molesta —Sentí como alguien me tapó la boca con su mano, impidiéndome habla y además comencé a quedarme sin aire ¿en qué momento él se había levantado? O peor ¿en qué momento llegó detrás de mí? Como el primer día, su agilidad era mucho más que la mía… ¡¿Qué mierda…?! ¡Me lastimas, idiota!

¿Eh…? ¿En qué momento nos quedamos solos? La ángel se había ido, completamente esfumada de mi vista, como si… Nunca hubiera estado ahí. Esto es real, lo sé por el dolor que siento ante el fuerte agarre del ángel jefe contra mis brazos, inmovilizando ambos e impidiéndome a mi defenderme, las patadas no servían con él y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera de a broma, realmente… me está lastimando… ¡Suéltame…!

Caí a la cama, revolviendo las sábanas junto a mi intento por escapar, pero fue meramente inútil ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer ese idiota? Tomó mi brazo con fuerza, luego el otro… no podía moverme, estaba encima de mí y yo no podía hacer más que mirarlo, justo a los ojos, a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

.

—¿Pero qué carajos te está sucediendo…? —Le pregunté con enojo, demasiado, estaba enojada y eso era de regalo, lo demás eran preguntas y más preguntas que deseaba respuesta, pero… él solo me miraba, neutral, sin expresión en el rostro ¿de verdad es él?

.

—Cállate —Se acercó peligrosamente a mis… ¿Q-Qué? ¿Me…? ¿Me está besando? ¡No, no quiero! ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando ahora? Por más que intenté separarme de él, era un beso tan demandante que me costó el aire múltiples veces, después comenzó a morder mi labio inferior, dolía y no podía evitarlo, era demasiado fuerte que ahora me tenía aprisionada contra su propia cama ¿esto de verdad está pasando?

.

—¡D-Deten…! —Me ahogué en mi propio grito cuando él comenzaba a morder mi cuello, no de la manera vil como de mis labios, esta vez mordía de manera suave y el solo pequeño contacto de sus labios con la piel de mi cuello… Me hacía sentir mal, no me agradaba esto, a la vez que me estremecía era la vez que deseaba salir de aquí ¡Necesito salir, ya! —¡¿Qué te sucede…?! ¡Basta, basta ya!

Nos observamos detenidamente, y mi rostro se formó en miedo, un miedo que hace tanto que no sentía… ¿Pero qué demonios con esa mirada? ¡No es común en ti! Parecía intimidante, provocador… No, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él, y yo no sería otro conejo de experimento para su deleite, no me permitiría ello.

.

—¡T-Te dije que te detengas…! —En ese momento me percaté de mis pequeñas lágrimas, recién escurridizas por mi ojos, de verdad tenía miedo y mucho, si él no se detenía, entonces… —¡Para, p-para ya…! —No, no iba a detenerse… Bajó hasta mi pecho, y con mi blusa empezó a deshacerla, poco a poco empecé a temblar mucho más, no podía ver mi rostro pero era seguro que estaba en completo terror, de verdad no… no quiero… —¡D-Déjame ir…! ¡Detente ya con esto…!

¿Qué más podría decir? Mis fuerzas se desplomaban cada segundo que él aprovechaba para quitar mi blusa, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitar eso, tan solo lagrimear ¿esto es a lo que he llegado por mi insolencia? No, hay algo mucho más oscuro de todo esto, pude acercarme tanto que… ahora, no creo salir ilesa para contarlo.

Quedé en simple sostén, ya no me atrevería en pensar más allá de eso y rápidamente comencé a forcejear, tanto así para finalmente tener una mano libre, y darle un golpe directo en su cara, sin pensarlo, ni siquiera lo pensé en primer lugar. Salí corriendo de allí, entre lágrimas y rápidamente tomando mi blusa para ponérmela en el camino. No sé que hice mal, no sé qué le pasó a él… No sé, en cómo pudo acabar esto.

Y fui muy estúpida, para creer que había acabado con todo ello. Sentí que algo me tomaba de cuello y de inmediato empecé a sentir falta de aire, no podía respirar y con ello mis fuerzas volvían a agotarse, comencé a pensar en todo lo peor, reconocí su olor, era él, de seguro… ahora no solo pensaba en hacer algo prohibido, ahora quería terminar con mi vida.

.

¿En qué momento, pudo acabar así…? Comenzó a tocar en partes que no debía, me sentía terriblemente adolorida y mal, sentía muchas cosas malas, me sentía perdida y al igual que me sentía asustada, tenía mucho miedo en cómo pudiera acabar después de esto. No vi el momento en que me vi acorralada en una especie de callejón nunca antes visto, no podía creer en algo más imposible que esto. Ya no sentía ropa cubrirme, mis cabellos se habían alborotado tanto al punto de tenerlo suelo, tenía frío…

Y fue entonces que lo miré, no… él no puede ser esa cosa… Observando como un animal asechando a su presa… lista para devorarla de un solo bocado. ¿Dónde están todos? No hay nadie más que él y yo ¿Etihw…? Etihw, si me escuchas, por favor… ayúdame… Kcalb… por favor… alguien…

.

Tengo mucho miedo, por favor…

¿Este es… el secreto que él escondía? ¿Un secreto del que no podía enterarme?

Si es así… ¿Por eso quiso ocultarlo…?

_"__Si lo digo, seguro me odiarás"_

_._

**¿Cómo no odiarte después de…?**

.

.

.

Desperté, con exceso de sudor en mi frente, con amplias ganas de gritar fuerte luego de semejante escena vivida, logré incorporarme y respirar hasta controlarme. Mi habitación, es de mañana, hoy tengo que hacer labores y despierto tarde, no, no me sentía con esas ganas de salir ni siquiera de la cama.

Entonces, yo… ¿todo eso, fue una…?

Alguien toca la puerta, me decido a ver quien rayos vendrá a regañarme por mi tardanza, cielos, cómo voy a odiar este día con todas mis fuerzas después de cargarme semejante… No, el él, no, no, no… N-No puede entrar… ¡N-No quiero que entre! Lo ignoraré, seguiré durmiendo y el no se dará cuenta de que en algún punto de la mañana me he despertado, no me lo permitiría…

—¿Grora? —Joder, mierda, no sé qué hacer ¡definitivamente es él, llamándome a la puerta! Piérdete, no pienso abrirte —Espero estés despierta —¡No lo estoy, idiota! —No te des el lujo de dormir hasta tarde sabiendo lo que tienes que…

.

—¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡VETE! —Grité, grité y desgarré mi voz en el grito final. No estaba bien, esa pesadilla —que era peor que ello— me había dejado marcada, ahora menos podría hacer algo con naturalidad estando cerca de él… ni siquiera pensé en su reacción ante mis gritos, no me interesa, ni en lo más mínimo. Silencio, no había más que ello y yo me cubrí completamente con mi acolchonada sábana, siendo mi única fortaleza ante cualquiera.

.

—…Voy a pasar —¡Ni de coña que vas a pasar! Rápidamente me quité las sábanas de encima para ir directo a poner seguro a la puerta… Maldición, debí haberlo hecho en la noche y no tener que arriesgarme a que él me… —Ah, ya estás despierta…

No lo volví a pensar, ni siquiera pensé en él, ni en mí, solo esa pesadilla, me atormentaba cada segundo que sería casi imposible sacarlo de mi mente, no podría después de todo lo que él me hizo en esa terrible y horripilante…

—N-No te acerques… —Lloré, sentía las lágrimas correr debajo de mis mejillas, no pude evitar hacerlo —N-No dejaré que… me lastimes… ya no… —El rostro de él, era todo un poema, sorprendido, confundido, completamente perdido, luego de fuerte bofetada que tuve que darle solo por defenderme…

.

—Hey… ¿Qué te sucede? —No tuve intención de mirarlo, no quería, no deseaba verlo más.

.

—¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Serás estúpido! ¡Por mucho que pedí que pararas, no lo hiciste! —Comenzaba a perderme entre mi propio sueño y la realidad, dejándole a él y a mí completamente confundidos, ni siquiera sabía cómo terminaría esto… —¡N-Ni se te ocurra acercarme, idiota ángel je…!

Callé, de golpe, como cuando algo choca en tu cara cuando estás hablando, haciendo que te ahogues con tu propio aliento. Sentí sus brazos, aferrados a mi cuerpo, en un abrazo, o eso pude asimilar después de todo lo que había dicho… siendo solo una pesadilla… Grora, serás idiota…

No, de verdad lo sentí real, el de verdad pensaba aprovecharse de mi… sentí sus manos tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo, el dolor de sus mordidas, el terror de su mirada tan inhumana. No podía ser todo ello, una pesadilla. O quizá sí lo era, pero una muy sorprendentemente realista.

No pude hablar bien, él no me soltaba y respiraba con dificultad, podía mover mis brazos pero no lo deseaba, mis piernas no reaccionaban, solo me desplomé pero si no fuese sido por él, hubiera terminado en el suelo. Me duele, me duele el pecho y fue por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar entre mis sueños, una mortal pesadilla que ya no pienso ni nombrar.

Todo eso fue un sueño, y era un hecho ya que amanecí en cama con mis ropas puestas, sin marcas de mordidas o lo que se pareciera, él había entrado antes diciéndome que lo haría, su 'especie de amabilidad' había vuelto, como de costumbre… y ese abrazo, suave y cálido que solo dejó en mi impregnado su aroma, hizo que simplemente llorara sin parar.

.

—N-No me abraces… tonto ángel… j-jefe… —Me ahogaba en mi llanto, pero mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda casi al instante, implorando que ya no fuese esa pesadilla, sino una simple realidad cotidiana, lo sé, lo sentí y tuve mucho, mucho miedo… Él ahora me abraza, sin dejarme caer, con su fuerza manteniéndome firme, como todo trabajo de un jefe… Como su persona más importante.

.

—Me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo… ¿estás mejor? —Aun sin mirarnos, le respondí que sí, aunque no fuese del todo correcto, mis piernas aun temblaban —Ven, te llevaré a la cama —Solo asentí varias veces que perdí la cuenta, caminé con el rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras inútilmente me cubría con el brazo, mi cabeza iba gacha y mis cabellos alborotados que no hice mucho por arreglarlos, él me guió hacia mi propia cama, y me recostó —Déjame verte —No… tengo miedo… de que tú… —No estás herida, al menos —Luego de una inexplicable larga y maldita hora, que en realidad fueron minutos, encontramos nuestras miradas, él… se veía normal, como siempre, esta vez… realmente era él.

.

—C-Claro que no lo e-estoy… —Me sentía mal ahora por lastimarlo y mucho más por verme tan frágil frente a él, no lo merecía pero tampoco quería ocultarlo, sino desahogarme, aunque fuese frente a él —Tú… ¿No me…? —Me armé de todo valor sobrante en decirlo, aunque se tratara de una tontería para él —¿No me harías daño?

.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque tú te aproveches de ello —Me observa con una especie de mueca, una de sus muecas que tanto adoro ver, cada que lo molesto, siempre lo molesto y siempre pone esa mueca, desde anoche nunca antes había extrañado tanto una mueca como esa… —¿Tuviste una pesadilla, cierto? —Dio justo en el blanco, ese blanco que justamente quiero olvidar —Ah, no sé que habré hecho, pero en esta realidad, jamás te haría daño y jamás permitiría que te hiciesen algo malo.

Sus palabras… tan cálidas y reales, sí… eso sentía de verdad, tanto fue esa emoción y alivio en mi que comencé a sonreír y reír como toda una niña pequeña, sorprendiéndolo, lo vi en su rostro.

—Bien, supongo que esa pesadilla te hizo olvidar lo de anoche… —¿Eh, anoche? —Serás tonta —Vi sus mejillas, acaloradas, nerviosas, tímidas, al igual que sus ojos ¿de aquí en cuando se veía tan delicado? —Dejaré que lo recuerdes por tu cuenta.

.

—¡E-Eh…! ¡No, ahora me dices! —Me anclé a su espalda después de que se había volteado, comencé a danzar junto a él como si de 'caballito' se tratara, me divertía mucho cada que hacía eso, y esta vez, lo disfruté como nunca —¡Dime, o no me soltaré!

.

—Eres pesada —Tomó delicadamente mi brazo, mientras me hizo caer nuevamente a la cama, no entendía qué quería hacer hasta que él me ayudó a sentarme pasando su mismo brazo arriba de mi cintura, y cuando creí que solo me daría un golpe en la frente con su dedo, como de costumbre… Sentí suavidad, calidez, protección, sinceridad y repleta felicidad transferidos en ese beso que él acaba de darme en mis labios, apenas durado un par de segundos, quedé tiesa, creíblemente de la impresión —Listo ¿eso refresca tu memoria?

Lo hace, y mucho. Anoche, mientras comíamos y bebíamos unas copas que Etihw nos había invitado para festejar un cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños, en realidad. Eran pasadas las 11 p.m y solo estábamos nosotros dos en el pequeño jardín al lado del castillo, disfrutando plenamente de la hermosa luna llena…

Y él, con mil y un sonrojos de por medio que jamás en mi vida había visto, se me hacía raro de ver en él y por eso me reía cuando lo veía, hasta ese momento, en que sus ojos tomaron seriedad.

Esa noche, anoche, él me pidió que fuéramos algo más que simples colegas. Me sorprendí, y demasiado, pero no me sentía mal por eso, al contrario, comencé a sentirme terriblemente enamorada, y si ya lo estaba de él sin saberlo, ahora mucho más. Terminamos besándonos, varias veces que podría morir igual varias veces de la vergüenza. Quizá una copa me afectó tanto para tener esa calamidad de pesadilla, y ahora que recuerdo… la rubia, en realidad era una visitante, quien había traído un par de aquellas bebidas desde su mundo, muy exquisitas, pero perjudiciales al máximo para mi salud mental.

Me sonrojé, y vaya que parecía que explotaría de la plena vergüenza, ni de broma le contaría lo que soñé sobre él… Ni aunque me amenace con algo, no lo haría, moriría.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, el miedo ante la pesadilla poco a poco fue desapareciendo, agradecida de que fuera poco el tormento después. Gracias, ilógicamente, a él.

.

—Sí… ya recuerdo —Desvié la mirada con pena extrema, no estaba preparada para recibir otro beso que capaz y deseaba darme de nuevo, quizá para él empezaría a verlo cotidiano en nosotros, pero a mí me faltaría mucho para poder besarlo sin que me diese tanta pena…

.

Espera ¿En qué momento me volví tan delicada? ¡No, definitivamente no! Lo besaría ¡aunque estuviese su hermano, el Diablo mismo frente a nosotros, lo besaría!

Si así es una de tantas maneras de demostrar que lo quiero, así será.

Después de todo, ya no somos tan colegas.

Y eso es una nueva forma de decir, que somos pareja.

El tonto ángel je… Digo, Wodahs, Wodahs y yo, Grora.

Una pareja, algo más o menos así…

Feliz.

.

.

…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ;AAAA; -se emociona, muere-(?) Ya saben, por cada comentarioreviews es una galletita para ti –galletasinfinitasparatodos- espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! Lo quise alargar de más de 3000 palabras, ya que generalmente ese es el número que yo uso para un one-shot, se que se puede alargar a más pero me quedé con ese estándar o como se diga(?) y al final lo alargué a casi 6000 y creo que quedó bien(? .w.! cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo con amor, cositas bonitas ¡con gusto los leeré!

Próximamente escribiré un EtihwxKcalb porque se lo merecen por los feelings que he sentido por ellos, y de los buenos TuT, ¡así que pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


End file.
